memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Tricia Jensen
| occupation = | position = Engineering Officer (2365-2368) Assistant Chief Engineering Officer (2368-2372) Chief Engineering Officer (2372-2376) | posting = (2365-2368) (2368–2376) | rank = (2365) (2368) (2370) (2373) | status = Active (2376) | marital = Single, formerly engaged (2366–2367) | spouse = Michael McKay (ex-fiancé) | children = Catriona Jensen (mother) Robert Bertrand (father) | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Tricia Jensen was a Human Starfleet officer. History Early life Jensen was born in 2343 to Catriona Jensen and Robert Bertrand. She was their only child and they separated during her childhood. Starfleet Academy She attended Starfleet Academy from 2361 to 2365. USS Troy Following her graduation, she was assigned to the as an engineering officer. In 2367, she was promoted to lieutenant junior grade. USS Pioneer Jensen transferred to the in 2368. She served as assistant chief engineering officer under Chief Engineer Jasper Kingsley until his departure in 2372. Jensen received a promotion to lieutenant in 2370 and another to lieutenant commander in 2373, one year after taking over from Kingsley as chief engineer. She remained in that position until at least 2376. Relationships Family Friendships Jasper Kingsley As second in command of the engineering department, Jensen worked closely with her supervisor, Jasper Kingsley. He was well known among the crew as a disagreeable and demanding officer but their working styles and temperaments turned out to mesh well together. The two got on well in their first few weeks together and eventually formed a sort of older brother/younger sister relationship during their four years together: supportive and affectionate but teasing with a hint of rivalry. They remained in touch after Kingsley's departure for Earth and subsequent assignment to the . Robert Dalton Jensen, like many, has a persistent dislike of medical examinations. She flouted regulations when she neglected to report to sickbay for the regulation post-transfer physical after her move to the Pioneer in 2368. This did not escape the notice of chief medical officer Robert Dalton, who tracked her down in her quarters. The two struck up a conversation during her exam, and began spending off-duty time together. A mutual romantic interest was evident early on, but neither were prepared to pursue such a romance at the time, and as of 2376, that aspect of their relationship has not been developed further. Romance Michael McKay In 2365, shortly after Jensen's transfer, a group of civilian scientists were assigned to the science department aboard the Troy. Among these was a Human astrophysicist by the name of Michael McKay. Jensen and McKay met and soon began dating. He proposed marriage to her the following year and she accepted. However, disagreements about their career paths and future together put a strain on their relationship. Jensen broke off the engagement in 2367. Despite their disparate positions on the Troy, they found serving together to be difficult after their separation. Jensen put in for a transfer and was shortly thereafter selected to fill the open position of Assistant Chief Engineering Officer on the Pioneer. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages characters Category:USS Pioneer (NCC-73409) personnel